elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Malur Seloth
|Base ID = }} Malur Seloth is a Dunmer serving as steward to the Jarl of Winterhold. He spends all of his time either in the Jarl's Longhouse, or sitting on a bench outside The Frozen Hearth, skiving. Background Due to his race, Jarl Korir has assumed that Malur has ties to the College of Winterhold, and therefore employs him as steward, despite Seloth being a slouch with no marketable skills. However, unlike most stewards, he continues to serve as steward if the balance of power shifts to the Imperials. If questioned about what he does as steward, Malur replies, "Me? Nothing. And I hope to keep it that way." Interactions Some Light Theft Malur asks the Dragonborn to steal the Staff of Arcane Authority from the The Frozen Hearth to help him keep up appearances. Upon completion he will grant an increase to the Speech skill by one point. Bounty quests This being the only official business Malur indulges in, he tasks the Dragonborn with killing either Bandit Chiefs, Dragons, or even problematic giants. Dialogue Some Light Theft :What do you do around here? "Me? Nothing. And I hope to keep it that way. The Jarl is convinced I have some connection with the College, so he goes easy on me. Maybe you'd like to help me keep up appearances? Old Nelacar has a mage's staff in his room in the Frozen Hearth. It'd be good to have that staff in case the Jarl starts wondering if I actually have a real connection to the College." ::Forget it. "Daedra take you, then." ::I'll get it for you. "Thanks. I'll be waiting for it." :::Here's Nelacar's staff. "This should come in handy. Here. Let me show you a few tricks I've learned about buttering up royalty." Conversations No, I don't think so Thonjolf: "Malur, I need you to take care of something." Malur: "No, I don't think so. Not today." Thonjolf: "I haven't even said what it is." Malur: "Doesn't really matter. Thanks, but no." Quotes *''"My job is to serve the Jarl, not waste time talking with travelers."'' *''"I don't really know anyone at the College. I guess everyone just assumes I do because I'm a Dunmer."'' *''"It turns out that if people think you're some sort of secret wizard, they'll let you get away with a lot."'' *''"I'm trying to do as little as possible. You're getting in the way of that."'' *''"Thonjolf is convinced I've got some connections at the College, so he goes easy on me."''―Imperials control Winterhold Trivia *In combat, Malur is rather uninspiring. If attacked, he attempts to flee from the combat as soon as possible and then cower. On the other hand, if one uses Fury or Courage on him, he shall be entirely dependent on his iron dagger to attack. *Malur retains some of the old Dunmer voice clips for certain dialogue interactions, such as when asking him for work. Appearances * de:Malur Seloth es:Malur Seloth pl:Malur Seloth ru:Мейлур Селот Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters